Remember Us
by Amelia Wick
Summary: After 4 years together, Ana and Christian are engaged to be married. What happens when one half of a madly in love couple fall down the stairs and loses her memory of the last 4 years? Will love concur all or will the give up on true love? E.L James owns FSOG character
1. Chapter 1

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters belong to me.

All mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading.

APOV

"Kate, we need to go dress shopping. I know we have 6 months before the wedding but I want to look at dresses anyway." She laughs and we agree to meet at her moms bridal boutique in an hour.

I walk up the stairs to my office above my bakery shop 'Sugar Plum Dancing'. My dance studio is for any ages that want to learn to dance no matter if they can pay.

Oh, Let me introduce myself. I'm Ana Steele and I just opened Sugar Plum Dancing last month. My best friend Natalie and I moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts after High School. She and I were accepted into Harvard University. She wants to be a lawyer like her father. I grew up loving to dance but my mother refused to send me to dance classes. She said her being able to shop was more important than my 'stupid hobby'

Natalie and I have known each other since we could walk. Our fathers have been friend since the 3rd grade. Natalie's mother passed away when she was 16 from a drunk driver running a red light. That man had a lot of money and never faced any charges because he paid off the police. That moment in her life is why she decided law was her future path. She will be hell on wheels when she gets out. My mother on the other hand up and left one morning when I was about 10. She left a note saying she wanted to have a life without having a snot nosed kid to babysit. I haven't seen or heard from her since. Good ridden, my dad was and will always be the only parent I want or need.

I met the love of my life at Harvard. He was a business major. I took business and history classes as my electives and I thank god I did because there he sat. We start off as just friend but it slowly turned into something so much more. We both went our way during Christmas break but I decided to come back a few days early. It was snowing and we had a hard ice storm a few days before I came back add that with my clumsiness. The only time I'm graceful is when I dance but back to my love. He caught me as a slipped in front of my dorm. Apparently he was having problems with his old dormmate so he asked to be switch to another dorm and my dorm was the lucky choice. YAY!

He asked me out for hot chocolate after I got settled and that was the beginning of our 4 year relationship. We are now engaged to be married in 6 months. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I look down as my phone rings and see it's my dad calling.

"Hey dad, how's life going? When are you coming back?" My dad left right after I graduated Harvard for trip to Europe. His company Steele's Security has become a go to for Fortune 500 companies over the last 6 years. He hasn't been able to take a vacation until recently. He hired a Jason Taylor to help run the company and now he can take sometime for himself.

"Yep, I can't wait to see my baby girl. Europe was great but I can't wait to be back with family. Let's have dinner tomorrow night. Gotta go my plans boarding, love you."

"Love you. Be careful" I say as I start to walk the stairs and all of a sudden my foot slips sending me down the stairs. I hit every stair and soon I'm at the bottom then darkness consumes me.

CPOV

"Hey Bro, How's it hanging?" My brother everyone.. He's 26 years old and still acts like a 2 year old.

"You're such a child, Elliot. Don't you have work to be doing? You spend more time at my apartment than at your restaurant." My brother is the owner of El's Diner. He loves food and bossing people around so he thought 'why not be the boss of a restaurant'.

Me? I am in the first year of opening my company Grey Enterprise and Holding and helping my love plan our dream wedding.

We were lucky enough to meet our first semester of college at Harvard. For me, it was love at first sight but it took her a few months to admit we were more than friends. Now we have been together 4 years and I can't wait to start my life together.

"Come on bro, let's get lunch. You pick up Ana Bee and I'll get Kate and we'll meet at EL's" I nod before grabbing my jacket.

"You've reach Ana Steele. Almost Grey, leave me a message." Her voicemail picks up

"Hey baby, I'm on the way to kidnap you for some lunch with Kate and Elliot. See in you 10 minutes. Love you" I hang up and focus on getting to my girl. After almost 20 minutes because of traffic I am finally in front of my angels dance studio.

"Baby, you ready to g..." My smile that was once of my face is now gone at the sight of my girl laying on the ground. I run towards her while dialing 911

"Baby, Please wake up." She still isn't moving and even though she has a pulse I still can't keep the tears from coming. I keep rubbing her face and saying her name just hoping to see her beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

"Sir, we need you to step aside so we can assess her." I move away but don't take my eyes off her. I follow them into the ambulance and grab her hand.

We finally arrive at the hospital, I run after the stretcher but a nurse stops me.

"I need to be with her. Please, I need to be with her." I beg but the nurse helps me into a chair and tell me she will be back to check on me. After 10 minutes I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I look up and see my mom.

"Mom.. Ana, I think she fell down the stairs. Please tell me she's okay?" She has tears in her eyes and she shakes her head. I pale and start crying again

"Christian, I didn't mean that she wasn't okay. They won't let me in the room because it's a conflict of interest. The doctor will be here soon. Have you called her dad?" I shake my head

"Ray's flying home from Germany today. He won't be here for another" I look at my watch" 8 hours. I need to call Natalie, Kate and El." I get my phone out to call Natalie while my mom calls Elliot since he and Kate are together one phone is needed.

Everyone rushed to the hospital but after two hours we are still sitting her waiting for news about my girl. Finally a doctor comes into the room asking for Ana's family.

"I'm her fiancé. Please tell me she's okay." He gives me a sad smile and I just know my world is about to end.

" Ms. Steele is in a medically induced coma due to swelling in the brain. She has a sprained wrist, ankle and bruising on her face from the impact of hitting the stairs. Once the swelling is gone we will slowly take her off the medicine and she will hopefully wake up." WAIT?

"Did you say hopefully wake up? Are you saying she might now wake up?" He nods

"Mr...?" "Grey. Christian Grey" I say

"With brain trauma there is no defined yes or no answers until the moment accrues. I can't promise anything because each patient is different. All I can guarantee is that she will get the best care. Once she is settle in her room I will send a nurse to escort back to her room." We thank him and sit back down.

"She has to be okay. Wait.. Mom, could she lose her memory with head trauma?" Please say no..

"Baby boy, any impact to the brain can cause some type of memory issue there is not yes or no. She might wake up remembering nothing or remember everything. We have to wait and see." She kisses my forehead and we sit and wait


	2. Chapter 2

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and story line are mine.

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

CPOV

It's been 12 days 13 hours and 22 minutes since I found Ana on the floor of her dance studio. The doctors said that she should wake any day now. I'm relieved but terrified that she could wake up soon. The more time that passes the more I worry she won't remember us.

"Christian, her hands moving." I look up at him then back down at Ana's hands and see that she is squeezing his hands.

"Baby, can you hear me? Ana, Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I say and am instantly rewarded with her squeezing my hand. Thank you God.

"Open your eyes, Ana. Let me see your baby blue eyes I love so much." We wait but she doesn't open her eyes. I sigh but don't let go of her hand. I need her to know I'm here and won't be leaving.

It's been two days since Ana moved her hands and nothing else has happened. The doctor said it's a good sign that she's coming out of the coma but that her body still needs rest. I'm going through without of her giggle and smile. I'm gonna try to convince her to elope once she's awake and better. She and I agreed to wait a full year and have Halloween themed wedding but that is still 6 months away. I'm ready to make her Mrs. Grey asap.

"Christian, why don't you take a nap. When she wakes up I know you'll be by her side again and it's not healthy for you to not be sleeping, plus My daughter will kick my butt if I haven't taken care of you." I smirk because I know it's true. Ana is so bossing but I love that about her.

Ray's plane landed the night Ana was admitted and between myself and him she hasn't been alone since. It was the hardest phone call I've ever had to make. The moment he answered I just wanted to hang up and pretend this wasn't happening but it is.

**** FLASHBACK****

"Steele" His gruff voice come into the phone. This is the moment I've been dreading

"Hello, son you there?" Shit I got lost in my thoughts and forgot he was on the phone

"Ray..." I clear my throat" Ray, I need you to come to Seattle Grace. Ana.."

"What? Ana what, Christian. What happened to my baby girl No.. Not my baby girl" He cried. Get it together Grey.

"Ana, fell down the stairs at her studio. They are still looking her over but we need you to get here asap." I can't tell him she's in coma over the phone that would be horrible, right?

"Shit... Ok, I'll see you soon." He hangs up and I plop back down in my chair

Not informing Ray about Ana being in a coma was the right thing to do because when he arrived he was mess and I don't know how he made it to the actual hospital.

We cried together and we prayed together. Ana Steele is our world and neither of us could function without her.

***END FLASHBACK***

As I lay with my eyes closed and head on her stomach I hear groaning. I immediately shoot my head up see Ana is trying to open her eyes.

"Thank you so much for bring her back" I whisper

"Opening your eyes, Ana. Show me those eyes I love so much." I only look away when I hear the door open and see Ray walking into the room. I smile and nod by head towards Ana. He hurries to her bedside and we both watch as she slowly opens her eyes. I push the call button just in case she has any issues.

"Hey" Ray and I both say. As she focuses her eyes she smiles and it makes my heart sore. There's that smile I love so much.

"Where am I?" She looks around confused

"Baby, what do you remember last?"

"Kate, Natalie and I just left Sofra Bakery & Cafe and we were going to meet you and Bryant at the theater. Dad, what are you doing in here?" Oh shit.. She thinks we still live in Cambridge. At least she remembers me but how much?

"Wait... Did you call me baby? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Noooooo

"What year is it, Annie?"

"It November 2011. Why?" No, we were just friends then. We didn't start dating for another 3 months.

"Annie.." Ray clears his throat and tries to hold back tears.

"It's May 14th 2016. You aren't in Cambridge anymore. You and Christian live here in Seattle."

She shakes her head and keeps repeating that she and I are only friends. I can't take it so I ask Ray to stay with her while I find her doctor.

She doesn't remember us being together. I mean I guess I should be glad she didn't forget me all together. I stop in my tracks. What if she doesn't want to be with me now. Could she fall in love with the person I am now. I'm lot more confident than I was at Harvard. I always knew I was attractive but I still kept to myself. I only ever dated one person and that was 11th grade for only a year. She cheated and after that I just wanted to focus on getting in to Harvard then finishing Harvard and starting my company. My world was focused and in control before she walked into our Business 101 class. That day I was the day my heart opened and found it's other half but she or I didn't know it yet. We started out as friends but slowly feeling grew stronger and we starting going at on friend date just us two instead of the six of us. It use to be Natalie her boyfriend Bryant, Kate and her boyfriend Leo and then Ana and I. It was Valentine's Day when everything changed.

She and I agreed to spend the day together and I took the chance to woo her. I knew I was in love with her by then and I wanted to test her feeling. It ended up with the kiss of a lifetime. We started dating and now we engaged. What if she doesn't want me anymore. Fuck, don't think like that. If needs be we can woo her again.

I decide after talking to the doctor to return to Ana's room. I walk in and see everyone is now inside the room. When they all see me I realize everyone knows.

I get hugs from everyone before they leave Ana and I alone.

"Kate, told me that you and I have been together 4 years and engaged for 6 months?"

I nod not sure if I can speak without crying. Before she opened her eyes I was making plans to beg her to elope and now I don't even know if she wants to be engaged anymore.

"Ummm.. Do you. Do you have any feeling for me? I know you have memories of our friendship but do you feel anything other than friendship?" Ana sighs and closes her eyes

"I close my eyes and try to find memories of us as a couple but there nothing there. I know that you mean more than just a friend because of how my body reacts to you but I don't know what those feeling are." I nod. At least she still feels the pull between us, now I just need to relive the moments that made her fall in love with me.

"What are you smiling for?" I look down and see she has a matching smile.

"I was just thinking about you and I together. Where are you going to live once you're released?" Please say me. Give me this one things baby.

"Well my dad said that you and I live together. He also said that the apartment is a 2 bedroom which makes my idea even better. Would you be okay if I stayed with you but in the spare bedroom?" She blushes.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me. I promise I won't pressure you but I would like to spend as much time with you. Who knows what might jog your memory." She nods then yawns so I decide to let her sleep while I go talk to my family. I tell them my plan to relive our life together through dates and they all agree to help.

Operation Woo Ana Steele is a go.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading.

Also wanted to let you guys know this will be a shorter story. Chapter wise this will probably be 10 chapter before it's finished.

All mistakes are mine.

APOV

"You ready to go home, Annie Bee?" Kate and Natalie have been by my side everyday for the last two weeks. The doctors have sent me for all the test possible and I am now able to leave.

It was weird finding out that Kate and I are best friends. I meet Kate while doing laundry and she was actually a bitch but after she started dating my friend Leo she slowly starting growing on me but I never in a million years thought we would be almost like sister. She and Leo aren't together and apparently Leo and I aren't friends. She said he started hanging out with the wrong crowd and became addicted to cocaine. His family pulled him from Harvard and we haven't heard from him since. They won't tell me what caused me to not be friends with him for real. I would limit my friendship will someone because of drugs but I would never completely cut them out so something had to happen.

I know people are keeping things from me because they don't want to overload me but it's pissing me off. I just want to get out of here and get on with my life.

I know it's hard for Christian to go from having a fiance that loves him more than life to a woman that only remembers being friends. What I haven't told him is that I want to try to date once I get settled into our home. I want to love him the way he loves me. I see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I know without him even saying a word that I'm his world. I need to love fall in love with this man.

"Let's blow this joint baby... I mean Ana." He blushes and it makes me giggle

" You can call me baby anytime" I whisper in his ear before sitting in the wheelchair that their forces me ride in. I hear him gasp before he kisses my hair and carefully we make our way out of the hospital.

"Are you okay with having everyone over tonight for a dinner party? The all wanted to bombard you in the hospital but I didn't want you to get overwhelmed. They all love you and want to celebrate your release." I nod

"The only family I have is my dad but I'll always consider Natalie and her father Frank family." I look up and see Christian sad expression before he turns back towards the road.

"What's wrong?" He shakes his head but after some begging he finally give in

"Once upon a time you consider my family your family. It was just a shock to my system and something I'll have to get use to." I squeeze his hand

"We will get back there again. I just am trying to come to terms with missing 4 years of memories and I want them back. I want to wake up and remember how in love with you I am. I want to wake up and go back to my life. Do you know how hard it is to be the only person living my life in 2011 while everyone around you is in 2016. IT FUCKING SUCKS" The damn finally breaks and I can't control my emotions.

"Let it out, baby. I know I don't understand what it's like to have memory loss but I am here for you and I love you so much." I didn't even realize that he had stopped the car and I am now on his lap crying into his chest. I want to love this man so much and the thought that I might lose him because I can't remember our life together tears me apart. I can't lose him.

"Will you go on a date with me? I know I wanted to wait a little while but I want to live my life regardless of my memory lapse." I grab his face and kiss him hard.

"Ana" Christian says as he pulls away

"As much as I want to kiss you more I need to know this isn't your emotions talking. You have had a hard and stressful last month. The last thing I want to do is pressure you or doing something that you might regret and then you hate me. I will not risk our love because I'm impatient. Take your time and I will always be there." I nod knowing he's right.

"Okay, but I was serious about the date even if it's just a friends date. Let's go to a movie tomorrow?" I crawl back into my seat and we continue on our journey home. I look behind us when I realize Kate, Mia and my dad were suppose to follow us home.

"They had to stop to pick up a surprise." Christians says reading my mind. I nod before we turn into what I guess is our townhouse parking space. It's a nice two story brick with bay windows. As we walk inside I can tell right away that he let me decorate because the living room is a pale blue with cream furniture. We turn the corner for the kitchen and I nearly pass out from fright.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone screams but my screams and pale face shuts them up.

"Sorry Ana, we just wanted to celebrate you being out of the hospital. I didn't think about your headaches when we plans to "welcome home"." Mia says almost in tears but I quickly hug her telling her it's okay.

CPOV

We've said bye to everyone except Ray who is sleeping in our guest room. I asked Ana to sleep in our bed and that I would sleep on the sectional. I'm hoping that sleeping in our room will jog something, anything to bring back our life together.

It takes me about an hour to get comfortable but I finally find sleep and dreams of Ana and I getting married and having our babies.

"Christian" I feel someone shaking me and when I open my eyes I come face to face with my beautiful girl. I sit up and am immediately on alert thinking something's wrong.

"What? Are you okay?" I look around trying to get my eyes to focus,

"No" She sits next to me and leans her head of my shoulder

"The bed was lonely. It's weird not having you in the room with me. After I woke up you were always beside me holding my hand while I slept. It doesn't feel normal to sleep without you." She tries to cover her face while blushing but I pull her chin up and kiss her.

"It's because we haven't slept apart since we moved in together 3 and a half years ago. Even when we visited family we always played together."

"Do.. Do you think it would be okay if we shared the bed?"

"Is that what you want? No pressure, I'll sleep on top of the covers to make it more comfortable for you." I want to scream from the rooftop yes from the rooftop but she is still trying to figure out her new world.

"You know, even though I don't remember our relationship I can feel the emotions I feel for you when we're apart." She smile before getting up and holding out her hand.

We walk into our bedroom and I got to lay on top of the covers but she lifts the blanket for me. She snuggles into my shoulder and we say our goodnight. I want to add I love you but don't.

2 weeks later..

Ana and I have gone on a dates every day over the last 2 week. We saw Captain American: Civil War and stuffed our face with popcorn and skittles.

Ana grew up loving The Jungle Book so I thought that we could go see while it was still showing in theaters. Before her accident we made plan to see it but...

After looking threw our photo albums an idea struck me and I quickly set my plans in motion.

I decided to recreate old dates Ana and I had over our relationship.

Let the dates begin!


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

It's been two months since she was released from the hospital. We haven't slept a night apart since. We haven't had sex and I would never push her towards doing anything she might regret.

Over the last 2 months Ana and I have had a handful of dates between her trying to get back into teaching her dance students and our GEH business taking off. We eat dinner together then watch a movie every night. We talked about our upcoming wedding and decided to postpone it indefinitely. I know deep down she loves me and we will have our happily ever after once day.

Tonight is the first date I want to recreate for us. Ana and I's first official date was a picnic under her favorite reading tree. She made peanut butter and cherry jelly sandwich along with hot cheetos. She also brought Capri Suns pouches and we just relaxes under the tree just talking about classes and life. It was one of the best days of my life.

"Here's your peanut butter and cherry jelly and hot cheetos" I smile while sitting Ana's lunch on our picnic blanket. She looks at the plate and smiles

"You don't remember but this was what we ate on our first date." She nods before kissing me on my cheek and picking up her sandwich

"Yummmm. I love cherry jelly." She licks her fingers but still has some jelly on her face, so I lean over and kiss the side of her lips where the jelly was. She gasp and turns her mouth and our lips connect.

"Mmmm." She moans into my mouth. When we pull away were both panting and she has her amazing smile on her face.

"I really like kissing you. Do you feel this spark all over your body too?" She ask and it makes my heart soar again

"Baby, that spark has been there since the beginning. It's how I always knew we were meant to be." I lean and kiss her once more

"What do you think about visiting Cambridge this weekend?" I ask Ana as we walked in our living room. I really hope she doesn't have any plans but I want to recreate a few dates this weekend.

"Umm, I don't have anything planned, so let's go!" She jumps in my arms but a throat clearing causes us to pull apart.

"Sorry bro, How are you feeling little lady?" Elliot pulls Ana into a hug before slapping my back.

"To what do we owe the honor of your arrival?" He pales before looking between Ana and me.

"I think he wants to talk to you alone. I'll just take a quick nap." She whispers into my ear before kissing my cheek and hugging my brother

I watch her walk towards our room and then look at my brother. It's the first time in a few weeks that we've had alone time and I must say he looks run down.

"What's going on El?" I walk towards my liquor cabinet and pour of some scotch. He downs it before uttering the 4 words I always feared he'd say.

"I've got a kid. FUCK.. You are the first person I've said it out loud to and it doesn't make it any less terrifying." He starts pulling his hair while pacing

"WHAT THE FUCK, ELLIOT... I know for a fact that you spent millions on condoms how in the hell can you have a kid?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I mean I only had sex with this chick once and now I have a 1 year old little boy."

"When did you find out?"

"She told me last week."

"Why did she wait almost 2 years before informing you of your child? Why didn't she tell you during her pregnancy? You need to get some more info, bro" Something is very fishy about her just showing up now

"I agree. She knew exactly who I was when we had sex. I even gave her my card because the sex was amazing. I demanded a DNA test but she said she wasn't sure when she could attend one." Yep, 'gold digger alert'

"Do not give her any money or admit to being the father until you get a DNA test. This screams setup." He nods before downing a second glass of scotch

"I'm gonna get out of here before I ruin more of your day. By the look of you and Ana, your relationship is getting stronger. I'm so happy for you bro." I call a cab an uber to take him home because even though he only had two drinks I won't take a risk with my brother or someone else's life with him driving.

"We're going on the Duck Tour?" I nod

"I have always wanted to go on this. When I made plans for things to do in Boston this was one of them.. Thank you so much!" She hugs me and we load onto the bus. The tour is a little under 1.5 and includes us driving into the Charles River and floating around while viewing beautiful Boston and Cambridge from the water.

We exited the tour at the Museum of Science and spent another 4 hours touring the museum. For dinner we went to The John Harvard Brewery and Ale House. They have amazing beer and the food never disappoints.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks after bringing Ana her Blueberry Lemonade Fizz and my Scotch. I was gonna order for us but Ana surprises me

"Yes, we'd like the spinach and artichoke dip for starters, two Caesar salads, and two baked mac & cheese with chicken, please." The waiter nods and walk away.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" I grab her hand and kiss it.

"For our first anniversary we ate here and that is exactly what we ordered. It was just a shock for me. Do you remember something?" She gives me a sad smile but shakes her head no.

"That's okay. I love you, Ana. I don't want to pressure you into..

"I love you too" She cuts me off with the statement I have waited months to hear. I get up and pull her into my arms before kissing her passionately.

The rest of the weekend was spent just sightseeing and spending time together. I did take her to the first place we kissed and also where we got engaged.

"I wish we didn't have to leave tonight. I love recreating memories with you." Ana says as snuggle on the couch on our hotel room.

"I know, baby but we can and will come back whenever we want. Is there anything you want to do before we leave in a few hours?" She turns and nods before climbing on my lap and kissing me.

" I want you to make love to me." After having her confirm that she really wants to do this. I lift her and move us to the bed and softly lay her down on the bed.

**LEMON**

We undress each other while not lifting our lips from each others. I kiss my way up her body until I get to her lips stopping only to lick her clit.

"You taste so amazing. I love you so much" She moans and grabs my hair and slams her lips to mine. I rub up against her and causing her to scream out.

"I need to feel you, please." I lift off her and line up with her core and slowly thrust into my own personal heaven on earth.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, yes just like that." our bodies become one and we are soon dripping sweat and I know we are both close so I lift up off her chest and start playing with her clit.

"OMG, yes, Chrisssssss. I need more.. Fuck me harder." I lift her leg onto my shoulder and thrust deeper making her moan out and I feel her spasm into her orgasm which steals my orgasm and I thrust one last time emptying myself into my girl.

"I am so in love with you." She says and then kisses me.

"You have no idea how much I love you. You are the other half of my soul." We kiss again and my dick starts to harder inside her from the moans she is making and we make love again.

APOV

"So how is it going with Christian?" Kate and Natalie ask as we meet for lunch

It's been nearly 3 months since we got back from Boston and I must say we have been fantastic. I wish I could remember our life together but I feel like I know what our life together was like because I'm living a life with him now.

"It's been the best months of my life. The love I feel for him fill me with so much warmth and I know he is my soul mate." I haven't told anyone about the headaches I've been experiencing. Certain smells or statements causes a horrific pain in my head but it's gone after a few minutes. I'm going to the doctor later to ask him about it. I hope it means that my memory is coming back but I haven't had any memories yet.

"How's it going with Elliot's baby momma, Kate?" She huffs

"That bitch.. I mean whore... I mean slut.. Yeah that's what she is a slut. She is using all her tricks to get Elliot to spend time with her and Emery. I understand Emery is his son but that doesn't require Elliot to spend all his time with Mary too, right?"

I don't know what to say. Mary aka Elliot's baby momma finally submitted and went to get a DNA test for Emery and the results where 99.9 percent that he was Elliot son. Elliot was not having it at first but when Emery got sick Elliot wouldn't leave his side until he was better and now he spends every other day with him and Mary. I think Kate is jealous because Elliot and Mary get along so well. I won't tell Kate but Elliot admitted that if he and Kate weren't together he would ask Mary out but he would never disrespect Kate by cheating. I have spent a few days with Mary and she is a really nice lady and an amazing mother.

Christian was worried that she was after Elliot's money because she waited so long but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Apparently she had tried to get through to Elliot but only had his company number and no one gave him her messages. She thought that since he wasn't calling her back that he didn't want the baby. She moved away to live with her mom in Georgia until the baby was born after her dad kicked her out. She only returned a month before running into Elliot and spilling the beans.

"I know I don't have to be worried. I mean look at me and look at her. I'm a fuckin queen compared to her trailer trash self. Elliot has said multiple times that he must have been drunk to hit that ugly bitch." I hear a gasp and turn to see Mary and Emery standing almost behind us. She must have heard everything

"Ummm. I need to go." She says before running towards the exit. I turn back and look at Kate, she has a smug look on her face and I soon realize she knew Mary was standing behind us.

"Jealousy is really ugly on you. Oh, FYI, Elliot told Christian that he would dump you in a heartbeat if Mary showed interest. So you and your superficial stuck up ass can find a new friend. I can't believe I ever became friend with you. I don't remember ever liking you but everyone says we became friends. How the fuck did I look past your holier than thou attitude? Bye bitch"

"Call me later, Nat. " I say as I grab my purse and run outside looking for Mary. I find her putting Emery in his car seat.

"Mary, I'm so sorry Kate's such a bitch." She looks at me and I see she's crying

"You know when I met you I couldn't understand how you and her became friends. You are the nicest person I know and she is like the devil incarnate." I giggle

"I ask myself that all the time. Since I lost the last 4 years of my life a 6 months ago everyone told me Kate and I were friends but I never liked her before so it was confusing. I really like you Mary and I hope she didn't hurt our friendship?" I ask hoping but she shakes her head and tell me we are fine.

We decide since neither of us got to eat our lunch to go to McDonalds and eat. The have a massive playplace so Emery can play.

As I get into my car my phone rings and I see it's Elliot. I sigh before answering it

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why would you tell Kate I'm attracted to Mary? Are you trying to ruin my life?" He scream through the phone.

"Listen, if you want to talk to me you will lower your voice and realize who you are talking to. I am not some hookup you can scream at. I am your brothers future wife and I will not allow you to talk to me that way." I say as calm as possible with this rising headache

"Look, Kate called me furious because you told her I was leaving her for Mary."

"You need to reevaluate your relationship with Kate. She hates Mary and Emery. She was saying all kinds of nasty things while knowing both of them were standing behind us. She smirked when Mary ran out of the restaurant and that is why I went off on her. She was being a bitch and so I was a bitch right back. Look, I'm driving and I need to go. Bye" I hang up on him

"Ana Steele" I stand up and make my way towards the open door my name was called from.

"Ms. Steele, I hear you are having pain associated to headaches is that correct?" Dr. Bryant ask and I nod

After two hours I have had at least half a dozen test run on me and all they can say is I'm fine. I don't have any swelling and my brain looks normal. He says it's just my memory trying to come through.

I just hope that it happens sooner rather than later because I want to start a life as Mrs. Grey soon.

"Holy shit" I gasp at the scene in front of me. There are roses and candles in the shape of a heart in the middle of our living room. I look up to see my sexy man standing just outside the heart. He has on a suit and is holding a single red rose.

"Come here, baby"


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV (This is a long chapter)

"Come here, baby" I say as Ana steps into our living room.

Today was suppose to be our wedding day and even though we aren't getting married today, I still want to celebrate the day with my love.

The last 5 months have been amazing. I have tried to recreate date with Ana but it seems to be the impromptu dates that make the biggest impact with her. We were caught in the rain one day during a walk and instead of running back to the car we decided to dance in the rain. We took a baking class, which ended with the fire department being called. I somehow set the oven on fire and we were ask not to return. We also took an pottery class and also an painting class. I asked Ana took pick somethings she'd never think of doing and those are what she picked. We hung up both of our paintings up in Ana's dance studio while our clay "bowls" are on the coffee table. Elliot laughed his ass off when he saw what I made. Only Ana's looks like a bowl while mine is a cross between bowl and plate.

Almost losing Ana has made me realize I need to take the time to enjoy the people I love. GEH is even more popular so during the day I am now at the office building we purchased but my nights are all Ana's. I made sure that my assistant blocked out 5:30 and beyond even weekday. I do sometimes have to work on Saturday but I never work on Sunday. That is family day. I spend the morning with Ana then we go to my parents house and spend the afternoon with my parents and Ray.

"Good evening gorgeous." I had her the single rose and give her soft lips.

"What's the occasion?" She ask and I can't help but feel a bit sad. I know it's not her fault but it still hurts.

"Today was our original wedding date. Even though we aren't getting married today I still wanted to celebrate our love." Within a second I am on the floor and being covered with kisses.

"I love you so much, Christian. You have no idea how much I appreciate you not pressuring me with my memory." She says as I walk us to our couch.

"Baby.." I kiss her tears away

"Even though I don't remember our life together I felt this immediate connection and love for you. I can't imagine my life without you."

We snuggle on the couch for a while before I hear Ana's stomach growl.

"I was thinking about ordering Chinese food for dinner." She nods and snuggles her head back into my neck

"I can't eat anymore. Why oh why did we ordered two of each?"

"It's called leftovers baby." She nods before helping me pack up the remaining food.

"Oh, did you meet the new neighbors?" I shake my head

"It's a family. The guy reminds me of Ray, so he must be military. They have a daughter that has beautiful blue eyes and seems sweet. I wanted to introduce myself when I saw them moving in but decided to wait for at least a week. Maybe we can invite them to dinner?" She looks at me with her puppy dog eyes and I melt.

"Of course we can. It would nice to get to know our neighbors." Our apartment building only has two apartments on each floor which is nice because we don't share any walls with the other apartment.

"Since the GEH is getting bigger my father and yours mentioned that we might want to hire a security adviser. You dad recommended his half brother Jason Taylor but when he last talked to him he was living in Italy with his wife Gail and their daughter Sofia. What do you think, baby?"

"The last time I saw uncle T, he was leaving for his deployment but I was 6 back then. I trust my dads opinion, so if he recommends Jason than I would get in contact with him an offer him a job."She smiles and hands me my phone

"I'll do it tomorrow. Tonight is our night and if it's okay with you, I would like to spend the rest of the night in bed with me inside you?" She jumps into my arms

"Who says we have to be in bed?" She slams her lips to mine. I lift her onto the kitchen counter and we quickly remove each other clothes.

"Time out.. My vagina is off limits for the next 12 hours." I chuckle and pull her closer to me in bed.

"I'm serious, my lady parts are closed for the night."

"I love you so much, sleep my beautiful angel" I whisper as we both succumb to sleep

One week later

"Honey, I'm home" I holler as I walk through the door.

" I hired your uncle Jason Ta.." I stop short when I see a two people I've never met before.

"ANA" I yell not taking my eyes off the two people sitting on my couch

"Who are you?" When the blonde lady is about to speak I hear my love laughing so I turn to see her coming out of the kitchen with Jason Taylor and Ray.

"Hi baby, I see you've meet Gail and Sofia Taylor. Gail, Sofia this is my boyfriend Christian."

I shake both their hands before hugging and kissing my girl.

"Uncle T I guess you met Christian early today, right?" We both nod

"I didn't putting two and two together that you were the Christian that Ana was dating." I follow Ana into the living room and we spend the evening chatting with the Taylor's. I must admit I really liked him when I interviewed him and now seeing how he adores Ana makes me even happier I hired him.

2 months later

Christmas is next week and I have a surprise for Ana. We found out the day before Thanksgiving that Ana was pregnant and neither of us could be happier. She wasn't feeling well and had been puking for a week. She and Gail became fast friends and spend almost every afternoon together now since Sofia is taking dance lessons with Ana. Gail showed up at the dance studio one day with pregnancy tests and all turned out to be positive.

That was one of the best moments of my life. We went to the doctor the next day and she confirmed that Ana was 6 weeks pregnant and our due date is July 16th. The only ones that know about Ana's pregnancy is Taylor because it's a must know security wise and Gail because she was there with Ana.

Ana and I are gonna announce our baby on Christmas day. We found a site that customizes pajamas and she ordered one that said "Don't open until June" with an bow wrapped around her stomach. It arrived last week and she is getting antsy so I'm glad Christmas is next week or else I think she'd spill the beans already.

Ana and Ray's tradition is to wait until the week before Christmas to decorate so tonight our families are coming over along with Mary and Emery to help decorate.

Ana and I went to a tree farm two days ago and picked a beautiful spruce tree. They delivered the tree this morning and now I'm just waiting on my love to come home from shopping with Gail, Mia and my mom.

Elliot broke up with Kate a few days after she was horrible to Mary. Now he is trying to talk Mary into going on a date with him. Ana told me Mary really like El but she isn't sure if she want anything more than a co parent relationship with him. Her biggest issue is that he has been a manwhore since he was 16 and she doesn't believe you can stop overnight and she doesn't want to ruin the great friendship they have.

"Santa Claus is coming to town.." I hear Sofia sing skipping into the living room. She is quickly followed by her parents, my parents and most importantly my love. She is so gorgeous.

"Good afternoon, my love." We kiss but a clearing throat makes us pull apart. I turn to see Ray laughing at my 'oh shit' face. He has seen his fare share of PDA between Ana and I over the last 5 years but he still scares the shit out of me with his "get your hands off my daughter" look.

"Let's decorate" I say before I get in more trouble. lol

"It looks like we walked into 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' movie set." Elliot says as we all stand back and look at the masterpiece we've created. We let the 5 year old Sofia Taylor pick the theme this year and she chose The Grinch theme So we spent the last two weeks buying colorful decorations. My dad even found the bottom end of "The Grinch" to place against the tree so it looks like he's stealing the tree. Sofia loved it. The Grinch is everywhere you turn. We have a Grinch window silhouette, fireplace display, the banister is covered in colorful ornaments, and the Christmas tree skirt has the final scene from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" animated film. I thought it would be overkill but the living room looks amazing.

"Merry Christmas Eve" I say while letting our guest into our apartment. My parents have always had Christmas day at their house so Ana and I decided to have a family get together tonight instead.

"Merry Christmas, darling" My mom kisses my cheek before following my dad into the living room. Everyone is here tonight.

"Hi, Christian!" Sofia squeals as she runs past me to jump into Ana's arms.

"Hello Sofia, Are you excited about Santa coming tonight?" She nods before going into her list of presents she asked Santa for. She is amazing and I only hope that our child is has happy as she is.

We ate lasagna with Caesar salad and texas toast and now we are watching Christmas movies and decorating sugar cookies for Santa with Sofia.

"Wow, look at those cookies, Santa is gonna get full just stopping at your house." My dad jokes as he steals a cookie.

"While the cookies were baking we also make cherry cheesecake truffles. Sofia, will you help me?" Sofia nods and runs for the kitchen

"Ana, you have to teach me how to cook. The food was amazing." Mary says as she wipes Emery's mouth that was covered in cherry sauce.

We all sit down in the living room just spending time together and chit chatting and soon it's almost 9pm.

"Sofia, we need to get home and get you to bed. Santa is on his way and you know the rule." She nods before giving everyone hugs and saying goodnight

Everyone decided to leave along with Jason, Gail and Sofia and I was finally alone with me girl.

"This time next year we are gonna be a family of three. I can't wait to meet our baby." Ana says as we lay in bed after making love.

"Me too. Merry Christmas baby." I look at the clock and see it now December 25th. I can't wait to announce our little bundle tomorrow.

"You ready to go baby?" I ask Ana as I walk back into our bedroom after loading all our gifts into my car. She is having terrible morning sickness, she hasn't had a day where she hasn't thrown up. I googled remedies for severe morning sickness and food some lollipops. I ordered two boxes and she uses them while at her dance studio. I walk into the bathroom and find her brushing her teeth.

"Did our little angel not like the eggs?" She nods while rubbing her stomach. She is wearing her customized pregnancy announcement pajamas and I am starting to feel giddy.

"Let's go announce our Christmas miracle" As we walk out of our apartment we are meet with a squeal from Sofia who is also coming out of her door. We are all meeting at my parents for a huge Christmas celebration.

"Merry Christmas.. Santa brought me a pink princess bike and play doh cooking set." Ana picks her up and we follow them down the elevator as Sofia talks about all her presents. I love how she doesn't want expensive toys and is happy with what she gets. I was telling Ana that I want to spoil our kids but still keep them grounded. She laughed at me and told me good luck but I know that there is a happy medium because El and I aren't spoiled brats but Mia... Well she has and will always be Grace and Carrick Grey's princess.

"Thank the lord you guys are here" Mia says as she runs out of my parents house.

"Elliot has been whining for an hour about opening presents. You'd think he was 3 years old."

"Bro, get in here so we can open the gifts." Elliot yells from the front door. I shake my head and lead Ana into the house

We hug and kiss our family before my mom hands us all hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll. It's 11:30 so we aren't eating for another 3 hours but she always make cinnamon rolls regardless so we have a little something.

"Let's do this" Elliot says as he grabs a present from under the tree only to be stopped by mom mothers mad voice

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey, you put the gift down now." He quickly drops the gift and looks contrite

" Now since you are in such a hurry to open present, I nominate you to be the gift giver this year. Yes... That means you will be the last person to open any presents." My mom laughs as El whines some more but he knows he won't win so he start to hand out gifts.

Ana and I got all the ladies a spa weekend.

We got all the men a fishing weekend

Elliot and I got each other season tickets to Sea hawks games.

Mia wanted to move to Paris for Fashion Week in February so we all agreed to pay for her to go as a Christmas present.

El, Mia and I decided to send our parents on a cruise.

Ana got Ray a small fishing boat to replace the one that sunk over the summer.

Ana and I are sending the Taylor to Disney World for a week. We also set up dining experiences at Cinderella's Castle and Belle's Castle. She spent one weekend with us when Jason and Gail celebrated their wedding anniversary and all the talked about was princess this, princess that so Ana and I agreed to send them on a Disney vacation.

Ana and I are going on a two week European vacation as our Christmas present to ourselves.

"Someone's pulled into the driveway" My dad announces and I know it's my finally present for Ana.

I take Ana's hand and lead her to the love seat we were just occupying

"Baby, I need you to cover your eyes, no peeking" She nods and closes her eyes. I kiss her lips before heading towards the door.

When I open the door I see our newest family members. Lilly and Daisy are 8 week old all white Pomeranian puppies. When Ana was growing up she always wanted a dog so I contacted a local Animal shelter and they informed me that two puppies were abandoned at 5 weeks old. Outside their front door. They agreed to keep them and give them all the medical help need to keep them healthy. When Jason and I arrived to arrange delivery he took a look around and found a 4 year old boxer that he instantly fell in love with and he couldn't wait for Gail and Sofia to meet her.

"Thank you for bringing them today" I say as he hands me the carrier with our new puppies.

I walk up to Ana with my finger on my lips so no one ruin the surprise. My mom helps me take out the little ladies and hold one for me.

"Okay my angel, open your eyes." Her eyes pop open and she is instantly in tears

"Christian.. You got us puppies. OMG thank you" She lifts Lilly out of my hand and snuggles her while taking Daisy from my mom. They are going crazy rubbing up against her and she is giving them kisses in return.

"Are they wearing Christmas dresses?" Mia squeals as she gets a good look at the puppies.

"Are you ready to tell our families about our newest addition to now family of soon to be 5, my love?" She nods before asking my mom and Mia to hold the puppies

"We have one last surprise for everyone." Ana turns to me while unbuttoning her over shirt.

"What's the gift? I'm not sure anything can top puppies but maybe a new car?" Mia laughs but quickly stops when Ana turns around.

"OMG, Another grand baby?" My mom looks to me for confirmation. I just wrap my arms around Ana's waist and make a heart over her stomach. This sets everyone off with tears and congratulations.

"Come on little ladies" Ana says in a sweet voice as we walk into our apartment after another 5 hours at my parents house.

"This has been an amazing day. Thank you so much for our puppies. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" She ask and I nod

"I would do anything for you, just name it."

"Close your eyes" she smirks when I laugh at her but I do as I'm told.

"Okay, you can open them." What the fuck

"I love you more than anything in this world. I know that I still don't have the memory of the last 4 years of our relationship but I do have the memory of the last 8 months and I can only think of one way to close out this roller coaster year. Will you marry me?" I must be dreaming. There is no way the love of my life is down on one knee proposing to me.


	6. Chapter 6

RECAP

"I love you more than anything in this world. I know that I still don't have the memory of the last 4 years of our relationship but I do have the memory of the last 8 months and I can only think of one way to close out this rollercoaster year. Will you marry me?" I must be dreaming. There is no way the love of my life is down on one knee proposing to me.

CPOV

"HELL YES, I'll marry you!" She jumps into my arms and I swing her around but quickly stop remembering her being pregnant. I sit her dad and she shows me the ring she's holding.

"On the inside the inscription say "Forever Yours". We are soul mates and will be together forever, so I wanted the ring to symbolize that." I didn't even realize I had tears running down my cheek until Ana kisses my lips and wipes away my tears.

"I'll be right back." I say and run to my office. I have been keeping this box a secret for the last 3 months. I wasn't sure if she was ready and the last thing I wanted to do was propose to soon but now we are engaged and it's time I give her the box.

"Whatcha got there, Grey?"

"Soon to Mrs. Grey, would you do the honor of wearing my ring?" I open the box to realize the princess cut engagement ring. She gasp and quickly take the ring out of the box and slips it on her finger.

"I would be honored to wear your ring. It's beautiful, thank you." We kiss and it soon becomes passionate and I pick her up and head towards our bedroom.

"Wait.. What about the puppies? I don't want them to sleep alone." I huff and she laughs as I put her down and turn to grab a few blanket from the linen closet.

"Come on baby girls, let's go to bed." she smacks her lips in a kissing way and Lilly and Daisy come running towards her and follow her into the bedroom. I shake my head and chuckle at how at home those little ladies already feel.

When I walk into the bedroom I find all three of them curled up on the bed.

"Ummm. Please let them sleep with us." She gives me puppy dog eyes and I can't say no to her.

"I thought you wanted to have "fun" time? How is that gonna happen with puppies between us?"

"Well they don't have to be up here all the time. We can make a little bed for them by the window so they can look out and then we were are done having sexy time we can put them back on the bed." She winks at me while lifting both puppies and showing me where she wants the blankets to go. They have the perfect view of Seattle and a few toys to occupy their time.

"Don't stop, yyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssssss" Her moans are driving me crazy so I thrust harder and faster until I feel her start clinching around me and I slow to a love making pace.

"Noooooo, I want it harder. Please fuck me, baby" She bites my earlobe and wraps her legs around me pushing me deeper and so I oblige and pump faster and we climax together.

"Best Christmas ever!" She mumbles before falling asleep.

Valentine's Day

"I can't believe we got everything planned for your wedding in less than 2 months." I hear my mom say. That's right Ana and I are getting married tomorrow. After we got engaged Ana and I decided to get married sooner rather than later. I asked Ana to picked any date she wanted and she decided on the day after Valentine's. She wanted to actually get married on Valentine's Day but didn't want to interrupt any plans the other couples might have so instead we all agreed to have a rehearsal brunch today and then after everyone has celebrated Valentine's Day the ladies are gonna kidnap Ana for the night.

I am so amazed at how Ana's body is growing. She is now 16 weeks pregnant and at her last doctor's appointment we were able to find out the sex of our baby. I am so excited to have a son. Ana knew the whole time because whenever she talked about our baby she always said he instead of she. We haven't told our family yet but Ana agreed that we can announce it in our vows and I couldn't be happier.

"How are you feeling baby?" I ask Ana. She hasn't had morning sickness very much since she hit her second trimester but it depends on the smells and today my brother ordered fish and I'm not sure how Ana is handling it. I was gonna mention it to Elliot but Ana didn't want to be a bother so she told me to hush but I still had him switch seats with Mary so he was at least further away from her.

I rub her stomach while eating my lunch hoping our little man will kick my hand. Ana has felt him kick but I haven't yet and I can't wait to feel him.

"I'm okay. I think we are past the sickness phase since he's almost done eating and I feel good. How was your food? You should have gotten the banana nut waffle, it is amazing." She giggles when I steal a piece of her waffle. She got a waffle with strawberries and yogurt.

" Okay, so we'll arrive at your place at 8 pm then all the girls are gonna stay with mom, right?" I nod at Elliot

"See you later, bro" He says as Ana and I walk towards our car.

"Did you have a good Valentine's Day baby?" She nods before rubbing my arm. We just came from docks. After lunch we went an got massages and then I took Ana shopping. We decided that for our honeymoon we were going to go on a road trip across the United States. We spent a whole weekend planning the locations that are most see. We wanted to go alone but Taylor insisted that we have to take at least one CPO so now Sawyer is coming with us. We rented an small RV for the trip. We plan on staying at hotels at least 4 nights a week but it would be nice to have a bed to take naps in. Sawyer and Taylor spent half a day teaching me how to drive the RV in case something happens. I haven't told Ana that I actually purchased the RV and had it redone to accommodate all three of us to sleep peacefully.

"I have another surprise before we head home. I'm gonna need to blindfold you baby."

"It's nothing sexual.. yet" I wink at her and tie the blindfold behind her head.

I drive for about 25 minutes before we come to our destination.

"I'll come around to get you, don't remove that blindfold." I say before jumping out of the car and running to her side. I look up to see Sawyer pull up behind us. Sawyer is now Ana's CPO. Since our company has become known worldwide. I was worried that something would happen to Ana, so I asked Taylor to find someone and that someone was Lucas Sawyer. He served with Taylor his last 2 years. Sawyer nods letting me know everything's in order and that we are secure. I open Ana's door and help her our, stealing a kiss or two before leading her towards our future.

"On the count of 3 I want you to open your eyes." I say after removing the blindfold and hugging her from behind.

"1 2 3" I hold my breath waiting for her reaction to my surprise. She gasp and turns to me with tears in her eyes.

While Ana, Mia, Natalie and my mom were getting ready for lunch, Myself along with Taylor and Sawyer created a giant heart out of luminaria bags and tealight candles. Behind the heart is a blow up mattress with pillows and blankets and movie screen.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you so much." I kiss her lips and lead her to the mattress.

"I would like us to spend the last few hours before you leave with Mia and mom just snuggling and watching movie." She nods and lays on my chest.

"Whose property is this?" She ask as the movie 'Pretty Woman' starts to play.

"I was thinking we could build our dream home here? I wanted to show you the land before finalizing the deal. What do you think, will you spend your life with me here?" I ask her and she straddles my lap and kiss me hard.

"I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Do you think our house could be built before our baby comes?" I nod.

"I already spoke to a construction company and they said as soon as we buy the land, we'll have a meeting with one of their architect." She nods and we turn back to watch the movie.

"I love you so much baby. Just think this time tomorrow we will be husband and wife." I kiss her before she walks to join Natalie by moms car.

"Take care of my girl, please." I say to my sister before giving her and mom hugs. Ana blows me a kiss before getting into the car and soon I can't see the tail lights anymore.

"Let's do this." Elliot says as he smack my back and we head towards the elevator.

"I refuse to get drunk or have a stripper touching me, so get that straight." he nods

"We're going go to a bar but you don't have to drink. You still owe me a rematch of pool from when we were 18." I laugh because he has never been able to beat me at pool or darts but I think I might let him win at least once tonight. I'm excited to see that Elliot invited dad, Ray and our grandfathers. There is also a few people from GEH here and some of my classmates from Harvard including Natalie's boyfriend Bryant. We aren't even here two hours before everyone but dad, my grandfather and myself are drunk. I asked Taylor to be our DD for tonight even though he was invited. We don't leave the bar until almost 2am and when I get home it only take a few minutes after taking a shower to fall asleep hugging my girls pillow.

"Wake up, bro. It's your funeral.." My brother laughs as he grabs the sheet and pull it off me. Little did he know I was stark ass naked.

"ohhh, fuck man. You could have warned me your junk was exposed. Jesus, man cover up.." He whines and It takes a few minutes before I can catch my breath from laughing.

"You're just jealous cause I have an anaconda and you don't. Quit fucking looking at it and get out." I growl at him while still laughing.

I grab my phone and call my future wife.. I love that sound

"Hello, Future Mrs. Christian Grey here." She giggles

"I love that sound, baby. I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle."

" I can't wait to see your sexy ass in a tux. How did you sleep?" I chuckle

"I pretty much passed out when we got back from the bar. I didn't drink but trying to keep up with the guys really wore me out. How is our munchkin doing?"

" He is safe and dancing away in my belly. I think he knows today is an important day for our little family. I can't wait to be your wife." I smile and close my eyes just thinking about our future. When she woke up from the coma and couldn't remember our relationship I thought my life was over. I am so thankful that our love connection is so strong that even without her memory she still loves me.

"Will you put the phone on speaker?" She does as I ask

"Good morning, baby boy. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you and mommy in just a few hours."

"He's dancing around now. He loves his da.. Hey, who are you talking to, Ana?" I hear my sister interrupt our conversation.

"Good morning, brother dear. It's time for breakfast, so say bye to your future wife." She says bye before handing Ana back her phone.

"I love you Ana Grey... I'll be waiting at the end of the altar. Look for the guy with the massive smile." Her giggle makes me miss her more.

"See you soon, Mr. Grey. I'll be the one wearing white and also sporting a massive smile. I love you, bye.." She hangs up and I head out to eat breakfast with my guys.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

"Okay, Ana your up first which movie do you want to watch?"Mia ask as we sit on the couch with our pizza. We are having a movie sleepover bachelorette party. Before leaving Elliot and Carrick rearrange the furniture so we could layout our sleeping bags and have a real sleepover. She went all out with streamers, balloons, and matching pajamas that say our rolls in the wedding. I love it!

"Lets go old school and watch The Harvey Girls.." Natalie whine after hearing my suggestion. She knows how obsessed I was with that movie as a child. It's a 1940's movie staring Judy Garland that revolves around a young lady working as a saloon girl in the West. My grandma and I watched it whenever I spent time with her.

Mia and I sit next to each other while munching on cheese pizza and drinking orange juice. After we're done eating we snuggle under the blankets and start to watch Halloween. Through the night we switched between horror movies and lovey dovey movies. Mary and I have gotten a lot closer over the last few months. She has been amazing with pregnancy advice also she and Elliot are trying to make it work. I haven't seen Kate in over a month. Mary, Mia and I were out getting lunch after a dress fitting and she approached us. At first, she was polite to us until Mary came back from the bathroom. It didn't go well because even though Kate is 22 years old she still acts like a 5 year old whose toy was stolen. It ended with Mary smacking Kate across the face and Sawyer dragging Kate out.

"Ana.. aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa" I try not to laugh as Mia tickles my neck trying to wake me up.

"I see you smiling. It's time to get up because in three hours you and I become sisters for real!" She squeals only to be yelled at by Grace who I guess was still sleeping.

It's less than 30 minutes before our wedding and I can't wait to see my man. I look up and see my daddy walk into the room.

"Baby girl, you look gorgeous. I am so lucky to be your father."

"You look great dad. You clean up nice."

"Ana, I am so proud to call you my daughter. When you were younger I always knew you were special and you deserved to marry someone just as special. That man is Christian. They way you both look at each other with such pure love. I am so unbelievably happy for you both. I can't wait to see you be a mother and to meet my first grandbaby. Thank you for being my baby girl." I try hard not to cry but it doesn't work.

"You are the most amazing father a girl can ask for. I always grew up knowing that if I found a man similar to you I would be happy for life. Thank you for always being there and showing me unconditional love. I love you daddy." We hug before Mary drags me away for makeup touchup.

"Dad, promise me you won't let me fall." He nods and we begin are walk to my future.

I look up to see Christian looking at me and everyone else disappears. The love I feel for him is indescribable but it fills every part of my soul. He is my other half and life without him isn't worth living.

CPOV

"Chill man, your gonna burn a hole in the floor with all that pacing your doing." Elliot jokes. We are about to head out for the start of my wedding ceremony and I am freaking out.

"What if I mess up my vows? I need for this to be perfect because Ana deserves perfect."

"The love you two share is what makes this day perfect. Not the decorations, vows or family being perfect, just you two.. Don't worry, plus it's time to go." He smacks by back and we head out of the guest house towards the ceremony location.

We're getting married in my grandmothers rose garden right under the pergola Elliot and I build them one Christmas. There are blush pink silk curtains wrapped around each pole of the pergola with white roses in the middle. The seats also have blush pink ribbons plus there are roses in each bow.

I nod at the guest and shake our officials hand before taking my place to wait for my bride.

It seems to take forever for everyone to walk down the aisle. First it's my grandparents, then my parents followed by Natalie and Mary both dressed in blush pink bridesmaid dresses. I was surprised but so proud when Ana asked Mia to be her maid of honor. Before Ana's accident Mia and her were both best friends and it affected Mia a lot when Ana didn't remember that but over the last year or so there friendship returned back to the closeness. Mia called me crying and I thought something had happened to her but she just went on and on about Ana asking her to be her MOH. It took almost an hour to get her off the phone.

I hear ooh and aah's and look up to see Mia escorting our cousins daughter Britney and Elliot's son Emery down the aisle. Britney is carefully placing one red petal down at a time. They look so adorable and It makes me think about our little baby.

"Finally" I sigh when the music changes and my angel appears in the doorway with her father.

Ana is walking towards me in a gorgeous long sleeve lace wedding dress. Her hair is down with loose curls. Her veil is the length of her train and she looks like the most beautiful person that has ever existed. The icing on top is that her bump is noticeable. I can't wait to see pictures.

"You look like an angel. I love you so much." I whisper as I take her hand.

"You look pretty hot yourself." She smirks at me before blushing realizing her dad still standing with us.

"Take care of my girl and grandbaby." I nod and then shake his hand before he kisses Ana and takes his seat.

"I'm not sure love is the right word to describe the way I feel about you. You are everything to me. My life would mean nothing if you weren't living it with me. Home is where you are. I can't thank you enough for loving me and giving us a family and I will live the rest of my life aspiring to make you as happy and feel as loved as you make me feel everyday. I love you so much, Ana." I blow out a breath. I made it through without screwing up. I look into Ana's eyes and all I see is love in her eyes.

"Life is made up of decision whether they are good or bad you have to make them. I can't not imagine making a better decision then spending my life with you. When we first me.." She stops and that when I see it my worst fear happening in front of me. Her eyes roll back in her head and she starts to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

RECAP

"Life is made up of decision whether they are good or bad you have to make them. I can't not imagine making a better decision then spending my life with you. When we first me.." She stops and that when I see it my worst fear happening in front of me. Her eyes roll back in her head and she starts to fall.

CPOV

"NOOOOOOOO" I grab her and lay her down softly while repeating her name over and over again. My mom runs up to us and starts looking over Ana. I breath a sign of relief when she starts fluttering her eyes.

"Chris?" Ana says as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Yes, baby it's me. Are you okay?" She smiles at me before lifting her hand and wiping the tears I didn't know were falling off my cheek.

"I'm perfect. I remember." I look at her and she nods. I take her face in my hands

"What did you say?" I plead with her with my eyes to tell me

"I remember everything. Our first date, first kiss, anything and everything about our life together."

"Oh baby. I thought something bad happened. Is the baby okay?" She nods before placing my hand on her bump.

"We are both fine." She looks around

"Oh my god. Can you help me up?" I look at my mom who nods so I stand up and lift my girl off the ground.

"Let me get rid of the people and we can go to the hospital and get you checked out." I whisper into her ear

"No, I want to get married. I promise you that I'm fine. Once the reception is over we can go to the hospital but not before. Please, I want to marry you." I kiss her and nod before we get back into position I ask mom what she thinks and she says that as long as Ana feels fine the hospital visit can wait for a few hours.

"Sorry for the hold up, let's get married!" She squeals as she straightens her dress.

"Ok, where was I? When we first met I was instantly attracted to you. I never told you this but every time I throw a coin in the wishing well, wished on a star or blow out my birthday candles my one and wish is for us to live happy together for life. The best moment of my college life was you asking me out. It was like all my dreams came true and when you said those three magical words. I never knew was true love was until you. I love you so much and I know life is only going to get better for us. Thank you for not giving up on me while having memory loss. You are and will always be the love of my life. Thank you for choosing me to be your friend, girlfriend, wife and soon to be baby mama. The life you've given me is so much better than any fairy tale. I love you." Finally the official says those magical words

"You may now kiss your bride. It's my honor to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey!" I kiss Ana will all the love and commitment I feel for her.

"We're married!" We says to our guest.

The reception is amazing. It's decorated simple but elegant. There are twinkle light dangling above us. The table covers are blush pink while the table servings are cream white. My favorite part is the enlarged engagement we are using as our guest book. Most guest are signing the mat around it with words of encouragement but not my brother. He put "enjoy your jail time". He's a asshat..

5 Months Later

"You can do it, baby. Our son will be here soon." I kiss her cheek as she tries to breath through another contraction. She went into labor almost 17 hours ago and we are finally about to meet our son. The last 5 months have been amazing. We spent three weeks at St. Regis Bora Bora Resort. We stayed in a hut on the water. Although we spent at least 50 percent of our time in bed, we had an amazing time swimming and snorkeling. We had a hut to ourselves and Taylor, Gail and Sofia had one to themselves. GEH has become extremely well known but thankfully here in Bora Bora we are just tourist and no one cares about us but Taylor didn't want to risk it. Ana mentioned that Taylor and Gail haven't had a true vacation in almost 5 years so we decided to invite all of them. We only really saw them when we went out to get dinner but the rest of the time we spent all alone.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey one more big push and your son will be here." The doctor insures her. Ana takes a deep calming breath and puts everything into pushing and we are rewarded with the cries of our son.

"Do you have a name for this little guy?" Dr. Mackenzie ask us.

"Carson Raymond Grey" She smiles and nods before bringing our son and placing him on Ana's chest. It was the most amazing moment of my life seeing the two loves of my life bonding. I will always protect them.

"How my little buddy doing?" Elliot ask as he take Carson into his arms. We have been home for about a month now and he has stopped by at least once a day to see our son. I think seeing my son grow over the last month has made him realize all the stuff he missed out on with Emery. He, Mary and Emery are now all living together in my parents guest house. Elliot sold his apartment and purchased a fixer upper house down the street from Ana and I. He and Mary spent nearly a month with a artictech going over their wants and they will be moving in about 2 weeks.

"Good afternoon guys. How's the house coming along?" Ana ask as she sees Mary, Emery and Elliot have arrived. We spent the rest of the day just relaxing with my brother and his family.

"We got married!" Mary exclaims causing Ana to spit out her tea.

"WHAT?!" She squeals as she finally gets her coughing under control. This of course scares Caron and he starts to cry.

"It's okay, mommy was just surprised but your aunt Mary spilled the beans." Elliot coos Carson and rocks him.

"You are such a natural, I can't wait until our second little bundle arrives." Mary whispers but I hear her and by the gasp coming from Ana I know she heard them too.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm so excited to have another sister and baby around." Now it makes more sense why he was so captivated by Caron.

"If you want to babysit Carson after he's a little older to experience life with two children just let us know." Ana offers

6 months later!

"Good morning, baby. Happy Anniversary." I say as I kiss my way up Ana's neck. Ray offered to take Teddy for the weekend so we could celebrate alone which I am so happy he did because I plan on using every single one of those 72 hours we have alone.

"aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww, Happy anniversary. You drive me crazy. Please fuck me." I groan as she takes my dick in her hand stroking him.

"You want it hard?" She nods and I thrust into her hard and fast.

"Let it go. YEEEESSSSSSS, cum all over my cock." Her moans send me over the edge and I cum hard inside her.

"Ready for round three?" She giggles but soon they turn into moans as I rub her clit.

"I love you so much." I kiss her neck and pull her under me but the phone rings for the fourth time this hour. I know it isn't Ray because he would have called Taylor is something happened and couldn't get a hold of us.

"What do you want El? Don't you understand anniversary?" I say annoyed.

"My little girls coming! Mary's in labor and I need my family here for support, please man."

"Qwennie's coming." I whisper to Ana and she jumps out of bed running towards the bathroom.

"Tell them we will be there in about an hour." She hollers over her shoulder.

"El, we'll be there in about an hour." I hang up

"Now, Mr. Grey I do believe we were interrupted so how about some shower sex before we go welcome our niece into the world?" I nod before lifting her up and slowly sinking into her.

"She's here! My baby girl, Gwendolyn Evangeline Grey has finally arrived. She has my blonde hair but her momma perfect brown eyes. She's amazing." He has tears streaming down his face. We hug and give our congrats before visiting Mary and Qwennie (our little nickname for her).

"She's perfect." Ana says as she kisses Qwennie's finger and toes.

We haven't told anybody but we are trying to have another baby and I really hope we have a baby girl. Our son is the most amazing little man you can have. Carson is 7 months old now and he's a mini me except his dark brown hair that matches his mothers.

5 years later

"Phee Phee, I wanna payyyyyyyyyy" Our 16 month old son Teddy whines as his 4 year old sister Phoebe plays with her tee ball set Elliot got her for her fourth birthday. Teddy and Carson are all me except Teddy has Ana's blue eyes and my cooper hair. Phoebe could be Ana's twin sister except she got my grey eyes. It's amazing how our children have a perfect mix of both of us. I am already being taken to the shooting range by Ray and Taylor especially since Ana is 5 months pregnant with our second daughter. Life has been great for us. GEH has become a billion dollar company. Before Carson was born Ana hired José Rodriguez as a fill in instructor but they became best friends and now has worked their full time for the last 5 years.

All our babies can dance too. Each of them go to work with her except Carson who is now in Kindergarten. He loves school and comes home and spends a whole hour "teaching" his siblings what her learned. Both Ana and I think he is gonna grow up to be a teacher. Phoebe is most likely gonna take over GEH if she continues acting like she does. In the basement we have a kid size play grocery store set up along one wall. She is very much the boss of the store and isn't afraid to tell the boys what to do and they listen most of the time.

"BRO" Elliot brings me out of my thoughts

"Do you always have to yell when you come into my house? Jesus my toddlers have better manners than you." I slap his back before looking as the rest of the family walk through the door.

Elliot and Mary now have 4 kids. After Qwennie was born they decided to wait at least two years before having another child. Right after Phoebe was born Mary decided she didn't want to wait and within 5 months she was pregnant again but this time with triplets. I thought Elliot was gonna shit himself when they found out. I was at my office negotiating a shipyard deal when he called my house 15 times in a row. I handed the meeting over to Ros and called him back. After calming him down enough to tell me where he was, I met him at his restaurant and found him drunk off his ass at only 1 in the afternoon.

"What's wrong, El? You are scaring the shit out of me. Is it Mary or the babies?" All bad things were running through my head.

"Girls..."

"What?" He looks at me and pales

"All three of them are girls. Do you realize that means I will have 4 females under one roof?. Fuck, I'm gonna start having pms with all the estrogen in my house." I laugh at him but his face shows me he wasn't joking.

"Elliot, you are gonna love those girls so much it won't matter that your nails are painted or makeup is all over your face." He nods but still knocks back what looks like scotch.

"I'm gonna need for you guys to kidnap Emery and I for a lot of guys weekends." I nod before forcing him off his stool and into my car.

When Mary went into labor at 35 weeks he was surprised when she delivered two girls and a boy. He was beyond himself with happiness that he Emery and he would have another boy around.

My parents decided to retire early and enjoy all the grandkids they now have. It was nice because I was really starting to worry about my dad. He was letting the stress of all his cases take over and he had a close scare 3 years ago. He collapsed while in court and it was one of the worst moments only second to finding Ana at the bottom of the stairs all those years ago.

The doctor said he had mild stroke and told him he needed to slow down or the next time he might not be so lucky. That was all it took for them to say screw it and retire.

Mia started dating Ana's CPO a month after Carson was born. They've been together ever since. I think Mia is pregnant because she is acting very similar to how Ana acts early on in her pregnancies. I took Sawyer aside one day and explained that I didn't care that he dated my sister but if he broke her heart I would make sure his body was never found. He and Taylor have become like brother to El and I.

"Hey, sexy husband of mine, whatcha thinking about?" Ana says as she hugs my waist.

"Our life and family. We have an amazing life and I can't imagine it without you." I kiss her and we walk to welcome my family.

I thank the lord above that my father forced me to go to Harvard because the day Ana walked into our business class. She was the definition of perfection and I knew she would be important to me but I didn't realize she would become my entire world.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Thank you guys for reading and all the reviews!


End file.
